


Papaoutai

by josiechambers3



Series: Star Trek Drabbles! [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: (who knew right), Birthday, Bones Being Nice, Caring Bones, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Jim Has Issues, Sad, deathday, jim's birthday, sad jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiechambers3/pseuds/josiechambers3
Summary: "Ah, sacré papa [Oh, dear father]Dis-moi où es-tu caché? [Tell me where you hide]Ça doit, faire au moins mille fois que j'ai [I must have counted my fingers]Compté mes doigts" [A million times]It was that day of the year again.*Based on "Papaoutai" by Stromae.I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK OR "PAPAOUTAI." I JUST WROTE THIS.





	Papaoutai

**Author's Note:**

> yes...before PTX ruined it, "papaoutai" was a perfectly good, meaningful French song

            Leonard found Jim in a bar on the surface of the planet they were orbiting.

 

            It was a seedy place, with few people in it, and the few customers that were there obviously didn’t want to be bothered, which was exactly why Jim had come here.

 

            The blond was staring blankly into his drink as he swirled it around unthinkingly. He didn’t appear to notice it as Leonard sat on the barstool next to him; if he did notice, he didn’t acknowledge Leonard in the slightest.

 

            Leonard knew more than to bother Jim on this day of all days. So instead of pressing Jim to “spit it out, dammit” as he might have done on some other day, in some other situation, Leonard called over the bartender, ordered two whiskeys.

 

            He said nothing to Jim as the drinks came. Then, one whiskey in his hand and one on the table, an offering to a lost soul, he raised his glass. Jim wordlessly raised his own, and the glasses clinked together briefly before they each took long swigs of their drinks.

 

            The two phrases went unsaid, but both heard them, echoing in their minds.

 

            Happy birthday, Jim Kirk.

 

            Unhappy death-day, George.

 

BONUS!!! :D (Si vous parlez le français....)

 

            Léonard a trouvé Jim dans un bar sur la surface de la planète de laquelle leur vaisseau spatial en gravite autour.

 

            Il était une place miteuse, avec peu de patrons. Il était évidemment que le peu de gens qui aient été là n’y a pas été pour des derangements. Cela était exactement pourquoi Jim a été là.

 

            Le blond a fixé du regard à sa boisson avec le regard vide. Il n’a pas remarquait Léonard quand Léonard s’est assis à côté de lui.

**Author's Note:**

> [p.s. the translation in the descrip was not literal. i speak the frenchies and changed it to make it rhyme bECAUSE I CAN]
> 
> I started translating this short little drabble into French, since I speak French, but then I got bored and figured no one wants to read it in French anyway (plus, pretty sure there's no French word for "un-birthday"...not one I've ever heard, anyway). :P But I guess if anyone wants to finish it...???


End file.
